


Files We Shared

by angelikitten



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megaupload leaves. Mediafire remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Files We Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle XIII prompt](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7094653#cmt7094653) "Anthropomorphic, Mediafire/Megaupload, goodbye, angst". Not really all that porny, sorry.

Gone - without a trace, without a warning. There'd been rumours, yes, but Meg had denied them all with soothing words and gentle caresses that soon descended into other, more pleasurable activities.

Dia had always been the quiet one of the pair. A reserved blue to Meg's brazen orange, Dia had never really understood how Meg had the confidence to work with so many advertisers, for so many customers. While Dia had always been in the business for the love of file sharing, Meg had been in it for the money and didn't mind using underhanded business methods as long as they got results.

Meg's attitude carried over to all aspects of life, especially sex. Files and links would end up everywhere as Meg did things to Dia's servers that should have been impossible, getting off on bringing Dia to orgasm, both coming hard enough to crash.

They were rivals, they were friends, they were lovers. And now all that Dia had left was a jpeg of Meg's logo and a database full of memories.


End file.
